Captured by the Heart,Rescued by Love
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: This is a remake if one if my old stories.I was reading my old stories and realized that this one was not of done and I decided to delete and revise the story.Summary inside.Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Holding on for a Hero

Jayden and Emily were heading back home after one of there many romantic dates. Sure, Jayden wasn't the leader anymore, Lauren was, but Emily still keep in touch with her boyfriend, and once a week, they would go out on a date.

They were taking a route back to the Shiba house that lead them near dark, abandoned ally ways. Emily held close to Jayden as they made their way home. She had seen the news reports of a crazed kidnapper on the loose, making young couples, like themselves, have children. The police could never catch him because after he let one couple go home, he would move locations, so that when the last couple did rat him out, he would be long gone from there, hunting a new couple.

Then, suddenly, Jayden and Emily were pulled into an ally way, at gun point.

"Do everything I say and I won' t have to use this on either of you, got it?" the masked gunman shouted at them.

Jayden nodded for the both of then as Emily started to mentally panic. She had only realized who this man was. The crazed kidnapper.

Sensing her fear, Jayden wrapped his arm tighter around Emily, keeping her close to him.

Emily knew that Jayden could easily take the gunman out, but with the gun being involved in this, Emily knew Jayden wasn't taking any chances, for he knew that if he even tried to attack the gunman, he would be shot and so would Emily, most likely dead for that matter. So, Jayden sat there, holding a fear stricken Emily.

The gunman then saw a black car that was meant for him and told Jayden and Emily to get up and get into the car. They did as told and go into the car and sped off into the black of night.

When they arrived at there destination, the gunman hopped out of the passenger side of the car and instructed Jayden and Eonly to get out. Jayden got Emily out of the car and carried her into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Torture Begins

The gunman lead Jayden and Emily into a cold, small bedroom on the other side of the house. Emily saw a steel door locking them in and a security camera in the corner by the bed. The bed was a small, twin mattress that looked very used. The room stink of odors even Emily nor Jayden could recognize.

The gunman ordered Jayden and Emily onto the bed.

"Now, "The gunman said, "I think we both know why you both of you are here, so I guess you both need to get started on it! Because no one is leaving here until someone has a baby! I have that camera on you two at ALL times. "And with that, the gunman left.

Jayden came over to Emily and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her neck and trailed his way up to her lips. He then laid her down on the bed as they began.

Meanwhile back in the city, Lauren and Mia were searching for any trace of Jayden and Emily. They were worried about them since they never came home last night.

Mia walked by the ally way that held Jayden and Emily the night before and let out a little shriek. There laid a small pool of blood. The gunman had scraped Emily's knee as he dragged them into the ally. Lauren called the police and filed the appropriate reports for Jayden and Emily.

Right now, the rangers would have to do without Jayden and Emily until they were found.


	3. Chapter 3

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 3: No Hope For Us

Jayden woke up late that afternoon with Emily in his arms. She was sound asleep. Jayden kissed her head and looked around. He got a better look at the room. Gray surrounded them on each wall, no sign of light anywhere. The matress was a queen sized and was in poor condition. The room smelt horrible, Jayden could not identify or describe.

Jayden then began to ponder on the night before. Yes, he could have taken the guy out and got them both out of there safetly... if he didn't have the gun in his hand. Since he had the gun, he didn't want himself or Emily to get shot. He would have been fine if he got shot, but Emily, he wouldn't been able to live with himself. Emily was his world now. She was everything he had left now that the samurai thing was over for him. Jayden had to protect Emily no matter what. Jayden knew she has to have him here with her.

Jayden was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Emily stirring beside him.

"Hey, beautiful, "Jayden said, kissing her head.

"Hey, "Emily said as she sat up.

'How are you feeling?"Jayden asked her.

"Okay, you?" Emily asked him.

"Okay, "Jayden said, kissing her tenderly.

Then they heard the steel door creak open slowly.

Meanwhile back at the Shiba House, Mia was hysterical. Kevin was trying as hard as he could to calm her down, saying they would be okay, but nothing could change what Mia saw that morning. At all.

At this point, no one had any hope for Jayden and Emily, not even Jayden and Emily themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bun in the Oven

It's been a month since Jayden and Emily were kidnapped. It was time for Emily's testing to start and buddy, it was painful, very painful. But, luckily for Emily, her very first test was positive.

Emily was thankful, she was on the home strech, but she really didn't want a baby right now, she couldn't have a baby right now. But here she was, having a baby. At least it was with someone she loved enough to marry.

And hopefully that's where they were heading with their relationship.

Meanwhile, Lauren and the other rangers were trying to search for Emily and Jayden themselves. Lauren was really worried about her baby brother. She knew just what happened to them, she had seen the same reports Emily had watched. Lauren was relived he wasn't dead, but she was worried how he would manage a baby and a broken Emily. She wanted them to get out of there as soon as possible. Where ever they were, it wasn't safe to have a baby. Sure they wouldn't raise it there, but it's so unsanitary, it made Lauren sick at her stomach.

Lauren felt for Emily. She couldn't imagine what the poor girl was going through. Emily was offically his youngest victim at six-teen. Lauren knew that her future sister in law was a broken shell of a girl. It will take time for her to have trust in anyone other than Jayden again. Everything has changed for her in the matter of weeks. For all Lauren knew, Emily was already pregnant.

She knew Emily and Jayden could handle a baby. Emily would have to move to Jayden's apartment in the city and he'll have to keep the baby while Emily's had to do her ranger duties. But Emily and Jayden could do it. Lauren knew they could.

If only she was there to tell Emily that.


	5. Chapter 5

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Heart Breaks Fast

Mia was walking along the same path that Jayden and Emily took that fateful night, almost six months ago at this point, with Kevin, in search of any sign of where Jayden and Emily were, but, they were coming up empty handed. They didn't want to think that they were too late for them and that they might possibly be dead, but at this point, that was the most likely situation, police were already searching for bodies or even, hopefully, the secret hideout of the crazed kidnapper. Hopefully, for the rangers, they'll be alive, with a baby, but alive.

Meanwhile, back at who knows where in the middle of the woods, at the secret hiding place of the crazed kidnapper, who held Jayden and Emily hostage, Jayden was holding Emily, who had a huge baby bump, meaning that there is probably multiple babies in her womb. Jayden was there for Emily, even if they did get out of there before the babies were born, he would not leave her alone for anything. He loved her and when she was old enough, he would marry her. In a wedding that she would plan, her dream wedding.

Emily was sleeping in Jayden's arms, and Jayden was watching her. She was peacful when she was sleeping, which was better than when she was awake around this place. Emily was scarred for life now. None of this could be taken back from her, she couldn't rewind and start over and never go down that sidewalk that night.

It was a nightmare fo Emily. Everything has happened in a whirlwind, not starting with this, more like when Serena got sick. After Serena got sick, Emily had to take over the role of the yellow ranger. Soon after she became a ranger, she started dating her one true love. The she found that he had been lyiing to them all about who he was, that he wasn't the actual red ranger, he had to protect his sister, and Emily was okay with that. Now, everthing that had happened in the last six months. She had three more months before she would become a mom. She kept thinking how fast that will go by.

Her heart was breaking faster and faster, not from Jayden, but from fear, for her, for Jayden, and for her babies.


	6. Chapter 6

Captured by the Heart, Rescued by Love

Summary:There is a crazed kidnapper on the loose, capturing young couples and forcing them to have kids. And once the baby is born, then the couple can leave and he goes out and finds a new couple's life to ruin. What happens when Jayden and Emily become the next victims. Well, read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescued

Jayden and Emily were asleep in their 'bed'. It as around midnight and Emily woke up with something wet around her legs. Then Emily relized her water had broke.

She quickly woke up Jayden to tell him her water broke.

It was now or never. It was time for Emily to have her babies.

Jayden prepared himself to deliever his children. He knew Emilky was in pain and alot of it. But, he knew he could help her. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't.

So, when she was ready, Jayden told her to push with all her might. It wasn't easy. It took awhile before he saw a head. But Jayden knew the faster they got this over with, the better and faster they could get out of there.

After the first baby was born, a loud bang rang in their ears. It came from the door.

"This is the police! When we open this door come out with your hands up!" A loud male voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"We can't!"Jayden yelled to them, "My girlfriends in labor and she has already delievered one baby and has another coming out. We need help. "

The door quickly opened up and police officers and paramedics rushed in. They helped Emily deliever the second and thrid baby beofore they moved her to a gurney and rushed her and the babies to the hospital.

The other rangers met Jayden and Emily at the hospital. They all hugged Jayden and Emily before they were rushed into a hospital room.

Lauren came in to she her two nieces and one nephew. The triplets were adorable. The girls looked like Emily while the boy looked like Jayden. They were pretty babies.

And they were a beautiful, somewhat deranged, family.


End file.
